Witch Story, not complete
by HarvestGoddess8
Summary: My mom's a witch, my dad's her minion, and I'm her prisoner. And to make matters even worse, I think my mom killed my brother. Right in front of my own eyes.


It flapped its wings with great power as it gracefully landed on top of a lamp post. I watched the bird as it just sat there, looking around. I envied that bird because it obtained its freewill. The bird had the will to go where ever it wanted. If it wanted to eat, it would eat. If it wanted to be lazy, it was lazy. I wish, more then anything, that I had the will to do whatever I wanted. But instead, I'm cooped up in this boring, old house. I'm told what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. More then anything, I just want my free will back.

Five monthes, four days, and sixteen hours ago is when my free will was taken away from me. Yes, I still remember it down to the very hour it happened. It was just me and my older brother, Jake. We had been on the run. On that day, we had been on the run for three days already. What were we running from? That's the sick part. We were running away from our parents.

Now, it may sound like we are a couple of those bad kids, just running away from home. Or maybe we did something bad and we were afraid of the wrath of our parents. Obviously, none of those are true. Our parents...how to describe them? Well our mom's a witch. I mean literally, a potion broiling, broomstick riding, witch. And our dad's like her little minion. I think at one point in time, he may have actually been a typical, normal person; before our mom came into his life that is. She has given him so many different potions that she's made that he has gained his own powers.

It may seem pretty cool to have a witch as a mom. Well, it's not; especially not when she is one hundred percent evil. And she wants my brother and I to help her with her evil deeds. She threatened to kill us if we did not help her. Which is why we were on the run at that point in time.

Three days doesn't sound like a really long time, but when you're running from a witch who can fly and a weirdo who can do just about anything, it's actually a pretty impressive amount of time. After three days, they finally caught up to us. It went something like this:

"Well, well, well. Looks like the little kittens are trapped in a corner, now doesn't it?" Our mom hissed. We were litterally stuck in a corner of brick walls. We had ran down an alley with a dead end.

"Stay away!" Jake yelled back at her as he shoved me behind him.

"Oooh, you going to stand your ground again??" Our mom asked in a mocking tone. At this point in time, our dad was not with her. Mom inched a couple of steps towards us.

"I said stay away!" Jake yelled once again. My mom's face crinkled up into the familiar face that I knew oh so well. She was about to cast a spell. I quickly raced in front of Jake and shoved her as hard as I could, trying to distract her from casting a spell.

She stumbled back a couple of steps before regaining her balance. "Why you little..." She quickly regained those steps as she lifted her hand up behind her head, ready to swing. Just as she was about to bring her hand down, I felt myself lurch backwards. I heard a hand connecting with skin. I looked up to see that she had slapped Jake and he had fallen to the ground. I sucked in a shakey breath of air as I realized Jake had pulled me back and taken the slap for me.

I quickly raced towards him. "Jake!!" I screeched as our mom cackled up in a great fit of evil laughter and started to levitate into the air on her broom. I pulled his head up to rest in my lap. His face was ripped and I could see part of his cheek bone. Mom must have put some kind of spell on her hand to make it extra hard. "Oh, Jake!!" I sobbed as he looked up at me. "You shouldn't have done that!!" I started to push the hair on his forehead away from the blood. He had blonde hair that was medium in length.

"Oh, but he did!!" Came a deep voice from behind me. Something grabbed ahold of my arms and pulled me back with great force as I let out a shriek. I winced as I watched Jake's head fall and bust onto the ground from where it had been in my lap.

"GINGER!!" Jake yelled as he scrambled up onto his feet. He was able to stand up straight for a second before he got really dizzy and fell back down to the ground.

"JAKE!! NO!!" I screamed. The man's hand instantly covered my mouth. I reckognized the hand as my own father's hand. There was a cloth on the inside of his hand and some sort of fume started to fill my head. I instantly stopped breathing, not taking in anymore of the scent.

I watched in horror as my mom swooped down from out of the air. She landed on top of Jake giving him a good kick in the gut. I watched as he heaved and blood spilled out of his mouth. Our mom then turned to face me and slowly started to walk towards me.

"Breathe in, you little heevin!! (SPelling)" She hissed as she walked towards me. I quickly shook my head as my dad's hand tightened over my face. "No? Well then how about I make you!?!" My mom then reached into the pocket of the overcoat she was wearing and produced her wand. She pointed it at my face as she continued to pace towards me. My eyes widened in great terror.

My mom's mouth opened as she started to chant her spell, but before she was about to chant her first word, she fell forward. Jake had somehow managed to get up and lunge at her. His entire face was bloody. His blue eyes locked onto mine as anger and sorrow filled them. He came racing towards me as my dad started to walk backwards with me in his arms. My dad's hand moved and I was able to suck in a quick breath of fresh air.

Jake was still coming towards me. I looked over his shoulder to see our mom stand up and point her wand at Jake. My eyes widened as I attempted to scream. From my scream, my brother thought I was just scared so he came at me even faster. As I finished screaming, I sucked in a huge breath of air without even thinking. As I sucked in that breath of air, the fumes from the cloth overtook my body and I immediately became weak. My eyes started to droop. The last thing I saw before the fumes took over my body was a giant flash, and Jake's face.

Tears filled my eyes just thinking about his face. His eyes had locked on mine. As the giant flash illuminated my vision, his eyes had gone wide and his face in great shock. And since that day, I still have not seen him. Whenever I ask where he's at, the witchh just laughs. From this day on, I refuse to call the witch my mother.

I felt the tears start to leak onto my cheek as I thought more of Jake. Jake and I had had such a great relationship as brother and sister. We rarely ever fought. He took great care of me, and I loved it. He was seventeen. I am now sixteen. Everytime I think of that one day, I can't come up with any other solution but the one I really don't want to come up with. The only logical thing. The only thing that fits into the puzzle. The fact that...Jake's dead. He gave his life protecting me.

My entire body started to crumble as I thought of the one thought that has haunted me for five monthes, four days, and sixteen hours. That fact is the reason I haven't had a decent nights sleep. That fact is also why I haven't been able to have a moment of peace. Everytime I close my eyes, I see his beat up face. Everytime I fall asleep, that same scene replays itself.

"GINGER!!" Came a shreiking voice. I shuddered as I recognized my dad's shrill shriek. Yes, he has a shrill shriek.


End file.
